Like Magic
by SaxyLady
Summary: As a troubled teen, Aero goes against his father's word and uses his transportation gift recklessly. Who would of known that his gift would send him in the middle of an 4-way intersection to get hit by a Smart strong Lillian who knows what she saw. OC/OC


I'm glad to say this!... I own every character in this story!

*~*Like Magic*~*

"Come on you little rascals, Bed time." The silver 1962 Dodge Dart Chuckled at the two little ones just a little bigger than his tire, paused in their chase as they looked up at their father. The little dark red one whined with protest "Daddy, Do we have to now? I'm not even tired!" The little light green one glanced at his brother then back up at his father, "Yeah Daddy, Where not even tired!"

"I could stay up the whole entire night!" The Red one added, His sugar brown eyes shining bright full of energy. He was a good kid, but he can be a handful sometimes…

The Light green one yawned "I don't think I can stay up the whole night…." His Ice blue eyes watered slightly from the yawn.

The sliver Dodge Dart looked at both of his children with a slightly amused chuckle. "No one's going to stay up all night. Both of you, Bed."

The little red one pouted, Which the father caught with his miss-matched eyes. "Quinn, come on. It's not all bad. Earlier you go to bed, earlier you can wake up and play with your brother again."

The little Quinn looked up at his dad... then back on the ground, " I won't remember where we left off though."

The Dad chucked, "Come on, Bed."

Quinn gave a sigh of defeat, "well, okay…"

The little green car lead the way to the bed room. "Are you going to tell us a story?" The green car asked with a little bit of excitement in his ice blue eyes…

The Dad's eyes softened, "Well, if both of you can get ready for bed, then maybe… I can think of a story…"

Quinn eyes lit up at the sound of a story "Come on Skyler! Let's do this quick!"

He sprinted from his father's side, whipping past his brother, "Come on!"

Skyler blinked "Hey! Wait! I wasn't ready!" He took off after his brother…

The dad chuckled in amusement, "Hurry up boys!" He called out to them as he slowly rolled over to their beds, "I'm very forgetful at this old age…"

Quinn popped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, the foam poking out from the corners, "Houg oon houg oon" The brushed bounced around in his mouth, "wer awmose don!"

The Dad chuckled, "Quinn, don't choke on that toothbrush…"

"I won't!" Quinn rushed back in the bathroom….

Skyler came out, and rushed over to the bed. "I win!"

Quinn jumped out of the bathroom "What? No fair! I was busy!"

Skyler stuck his tongue out playfully "Ha ha!"

Quinn was appalled "Dad! Aren't you going to say something?"

"What can I say? He got ya son!" The father chuckled, "However," He narrowed his brown and blue eye at Skyler just enough to get his point a crossed, "Someone should be a little more kinder with their victory…"

Skyler sunk a little on his shocks, "heh heh…"

"Mhmm." The Dad added, "So… I think…" His over dramatic voice toyed with the boys…. " Someone wanted a story?... Or is this just something that was made up?"

"We want a Story Dad!" " Tell us a story!"

"Well alright, what kind of story?"

Quinn smiled, "Something fun and awesome! Like Pirates! I like Pirates!"

Dad chuckled " Okay, Pirates can be fun… What about you Sky?"

Skyler didn't respond… Dad's features fell slightly, "What's the matter Sky?"

Skyler weakly shrugged, " I miss Momma…."

Quinn sank low on his shocks… leaning on his dad for comfort… it's been about a year since her passing, and… well… it's been hard on not only the boys, but on the Dad's tender heart…

"Come here Skyler…"He said softly as he gently tugged Skyler closer to him. Then held Quinn just as close… "I know it's been hard on us losing Momma… But you see, Momma's never totally gone… She didn't leave us… she's still here… It's just… she can't talk back to us. She's with God now…but she can still hear you. Heck even see you from the heavens."

Skyler whimpered, nuzzling deeper into his side for comfort….

Quinn sniffled a few times, eyes welding up with tears….

Dad swallowed hard... "I have the perfect story for you…."

"Aero!" The Father snapped at his teenage son causing him to zone out on the ground, waiting for his punishment. "For the Last. Time. I have told you over and over again to not use your gift!"

"Well Why not!" Aero protested harshly back to his father, "I have it, might as well use it!"

"Aero, You Don't Understand." The father growled angrily at his son, "Your careless actions are endangering our family!"

"How is it endangering our family!" Aero Snapped back, "Huh? Really! Explain that! So what if I get caught! That's my problem, Not. Yours."

"Aero, You are part of this family, If you're the problem-"

"If I'm the problem!"… A pause fell between the two…. The deep purple, 1933 Dodge Truck hesitated.

"I didn't say that…"

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me! You said that I was the problem." Aero's miss matched eyes looked appalled. ..

The Father paused…. "I didn't mean to put it in that fashion."

"Then why did you?" Aero snapped, "If you really didn't think like that, Nothing like that should ever come out of your mouth!"

The Father didn't know what to say…

The mother peaked in from the kitchen, fear hitting her features…

"Just flat out say it…" Aero Growled…. "Just say you hate me…."

The Father rose on his shocks, "I don't hate you, I'm just sick and tired of your childish ways Aero! I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Ha! You didn't even raise me, Ma did all the raisin', You just went to work, came home and sat in that corner and read the newspaper! Or listen to the radio waiting for your show to come on!"

"That's enough Aero…"

"Heck all you ever did around this house is take up space!"

"I SAID THAT ENOUGH!" The Father shouted, rattling the house. "You need to learn how to respect your father!"

Aero locked a fierce gaze with him, "I only Give respect to folk who actually deserve it." He hissed….

The Father's dark brown eyes narrowed, "get out of my house."

Aero snapped back, "Wow! Something we actually agreed on!" His gold ring took over his missed matched eyes….

The father froze "Aero! Don't you DARE use that gift!"

Aero curled his lip, "Try to stop me!"

Aero's sight of the enraged father left his vision. Everything blended together, He didn't care where he went, He just wanted to get the heck out of there. If it was the middle of the country in the middle of nowhere, Perfect!

In the blink of an eye, he landed in the middle of a 4-way intersection. In the middle of a city, and just as he was trying to make sense as to where he is…

_**WHAM!**_

He was hit on his right side….._hard_… He gasped, and winced….getting knocked aside…

He sat there….trying to comprehend what was happening… He transported to a random place, in the middle of an intersection… and he just got into an accident…. Who ran into him?

He looked over at car at his side…

A soft pink 1962 Buick lied there, her whole hood crumpled up, white smoke caused by her crushed radiator leaking all over her hot engine, rolled from under her hood….

He stared at her… guilt quickly filling his features. He never wanted to hurt anyone…He just wanted to get away from home.

"Miss?" he rasped, clearing his throat… "Miss? Are you alright?"

Her eyes lids weakly opened to her cerulean blue eyes that went somewhat crossed… "you came out of nowhere…"

Aero swallowed hard… as he came up with something… "I was in a rush… I.. jumped the light….I- I'm so sorry…."

She closed her eyes again… then opened them towards him. "I didn't see you…." she whispered….

Aero felt a little scared as he watched her slowly fade away… "S-Someone get help!..."

The surrounding crowd piled in around the crumpled pair as they waited for help to arrive….

###

"You should be all sent Mr. Comenetto." The nurse smiled at him as she handed him a clip board with a release form on it. Her heavy twang in her voice he found kind of amusing.

"Thanks" Aero said as he signed the paper with his fancy writing. He looked back up at the nurse, and smiled, the nurse smiled shyly, blushing. "I love your eyes."

"Oh these misfits? Well they are okay I guess." He winked at her with his Ice blue eye on his right.

The nurse giggled, "Well.. I'll put this with the files and hope you have a nice day Mr. Comenetto."

"Please, Call me Aero."

The nurse smiled widely, "Well, alright… Aero."

He smiled a charming smile… He liked this hospital… full of attractive nurses with funny accents…

The nurse left the room as he let his eyes wonder…. _very_ attractive nurses…..

He got up from where he was, looking on his newly patched side that was now all sanded out and smooth, he wondered if he should get it painted or not… It kind of made him look tough.

"Eh, I'll think about that later…" He made his way out of the room, and drove down the hallway, watching the nurses drive by…. When his eyes caught something…

He stopped… and backed himself up peering into one of the rooms…

There sat the same soft pink Buick that ran into him. She lied there, weakly watching TV, her hood was replaced… her grill was straightened out…. She just needed to take time to heal and a good paint job…

Guilt tugged at him ….

He rolled in the doorway, swallowed his pride and knocked on the door.

Her cerulean blue eyes looked over at him, as they widened… she blinked again… "It's you! You're the one from the accident!"

Her eyes narrowed… then looked away…. "Well, what do ya want…"

Aero narrowed his eyes at her tone of voice. Her accent he would normally find amusing, found it annoying. "I wanted to be the good guy and say sorry."

"Sorry? How does that explain you!" Her temper was rising. "I'm a safe driver! I see everyone in sight, and I stay on edge… and Then you come out of nowhere and.. and this happened!"

Aero sighed with frustration, " Listen, I'm sorry what happened okay? If you're going to make this a big deal about seeing me and or not seeing me. I'm leaving."

She just looked at him funny… "where ya from? Your accent is strange…"

Aero shifted in the doorway, "Chicago. What about you?"

"Oklahoma."

"oh, How far away is that from here?"

She looked at him funny... "You're IN Oklahoma!"

Aero blinked. When He thought the middle of nowhere… He was somewhere in the middle alright…. Middle of the United States!

"Oklahoma?"

She rolled her eyes, "Do you not read the signs on the way here?"

He just sat there "Do you have to be so nasty with me?"

She just looked away from him. Her cerulean eyes quivered back and forth deep in thought, a light sigh escaping…

Aero looked at the ground… then back up at her… "Look, I know you're mad at me… but you don't have to be nasty…"

"I wasn't being nasty." She shot a look at him.

"Fine. Okay, I don't care what it is. We started off wrong." Aero rolled closer to her, causing her to back up slightly.

He stopped… "I never introduced myself. My name is Aero Comenetto."

She looked at him for a second, then away. "I'm Lillian."

He blinked, "That's a lovely name." a very small smile tugged.

She looked at him, then away in frustration… then paused, and looked back. "Your eyes are… different."

His small smile fell at the simple answer, "_That's it?_"

She eyed him, "Yeah, they're… different."

He just looked at her, "I said your name was lovely and I get different? Couldn't you have picked a better word?"

She just looked at him with a mild narrowed gaze, disgust heavy in her features " There is something _different_ about you that you're not telling me."

Aero raised a windshield, "and what makes you say that?"

"You're working too hard to make me believe your cruddy story!" Lillian's eyes focused on his, " What on earth are you hiding?"

Aero got defensive " Who says I was hiding anything!"

Lillian snarled "I hate men like you! Always so self centered, never cared about anything except yourself!"

Aero gritted his teeth, "I care!"

"Oh really? So you came in here because you cared? Or because so you know that I fell for your story." Lillian paused taking a breath, wincing slightly.

Aero eyes weakened…

"You are a selfish, horrible being! I would of at least asked if they are alright when I see them again…" Her eyes shook… "If you're not going to tell me anything and just play this mind game with me the just get up and leave." She paused swallowing hard, shutting her eyes, and turned away from him.

Aero just looked at her with weak eyes… "Lillian…"

She looked at him with hard eyes.

Aero swallowed hard. "… Y-You wouldn't believe me…. Even if I tried to explain."

Her eyes softened a tad. "explain what?"

Aero gave a sigh, as he rolled in to the room more, shutting the door behind him.

Lillian just watched him.

"Listen, I feel horrible about what happened… I really am sorry that I got in your way… And… your getting all worked up about this and… You're hurting yourself."

Aero took a moment to let that sink in.

"And… the thing is… I can't say much as to how it happened."

Her eyes questioned him, "Why not?

Aero shifted, " Like I said it's too complicated, you wouldn't understand."

Lillian raised a frame. "What I don't understand is how you came out of thin air, like Magic. I blinked and next thing I know, there is a Silver Dodge in my way!"

Aero winced… " Dang It…."

Lillian just looked at him, "What?"

Aero gave an aggravated sigh, "I didn't want you to get involved! I just wanted to run away…." He took a moment … then looked back up at her…

"… Lillian… can I trust you with a secret….?" Aero's missed matched eyes were defeated and serious at the same time…

Lillian paused, reading his expressions and body language…. How defeated he was… This was strange…

"Yeah. You can trust me."

Aero prepared himself… "Where do you want to go?"

Lillian just stared at him confused. "What?"

"Where do you want to go? Anywhere, Japan, China, Germany, France… Anywhere."

Lillian blinked at the random question… "Um…Egypt?"

Aero looked at her a small smile tugging, "Egypt? With all the pyramids?"

Lillian gave an unsure nod, "First thing that popped in my head".

"Well alright, Egypt it is." Aero rolled over at her side, grabbing her, bring her close to him.

Lillian's eyes were wide, "What are you-"

….

There was a knock at the door, "Hey Lillian is everything …." The nurse froze in the doorway as all she saw was the TV turned on, and a swirl of papers around the empty room.

###

Lillian shut her eyes, "What the heck is going on!" She shouted in panic as he clung on tight to his side.

Aero chuckled, "Well maybe if you opened your eyes, you'll _see_."

Lillian cracked open her eyes… and was in shock at what she saw. "Wait, W-What happened to the Hospital? Where … A-Are we in Egypt!"

Aero spoke out of breath, "Yeah, welcome to Egypt."

Lillian looked around her surroundings, the pyramids… the sphinx… the wind catching the sun blazed sand…. "This isn't a set right? Like in movies… with the painted walls…" Lillian drove a little, trying to find the walls to the set with no success.

"How'd you do that!"

Aero lowered himself to the ground, his eyes weakening … "well… You see… I have… a gift… " He closed his eyes.

Lillian looked over at him, "A gift? What kind of Gift? " she looked over at him and paused. Her cerulean eyes looked at him with slight concern.

Aero looked at her with weak distant eyes... then collapsed on the ground.

Lillian's eyes widened, "Aero?" She drove over to his side resting a tire, trying to get him to wake up… "Aero?"

Aero didn't respond. He just lied crumpled on the ground, completely knocked out cold. " Aero I swear… It was bad when I ran into you, now you decided to take a nap in the middle of Egypt! This has been the worst day of my life!" She huffed aloud to the unconscious being on the ground…. The Desert wind ripped a crossed her side… She winced at the violent sand storm, causing her to cough a few times. She couldn't breathe, every breath was like breathing in the earth…. She had to get out of there… but…

She looked at the Dodge Dart with squinting eyes… She needed him to get out of here…..

She bent down at his side, trying to lift his side up… with very little success…. He didn't look it, but he was heavy! Well at least for a young girl herself. "What do you eat! A cement truck! Geez!"

She coughed a few times, choking on the mud that was produced from the sand mixing with her saliva. Her eyes squinting at the horizon… there was a sand dune up ahead that was unfazed from this violent storm.

What felt like hours, was only about a minute as Lillian tried to carry the unconscious body with what little strength she had, She wasn't a bulldozer, she was a Buick!

With a last effort, she pushed him enough inside the concaved sand dune, shielding them from the horrible sand storm…

The soft pink Buick dropped down on the somewhat cool sand. She panted, resting on him for support, closing her eyes… taking slow even breaths….calming herself.

She opened her eyes and looked at herself leaning on him, then quickly backed off, shaking the feeling off… The feeling of trust….

You can't trust anyone; everyone is just going to lie to you, going to hurt you, and going to use you. Her friends did that, her family, what would make this fool any different?

Lillian's expression was laced with concern. How long was he going to be out like this?

She nudged him gently with a tire "hey..". His frame shook from her pushing a tire on him…. "Hey.. Aero"….

He stirred a little bit… making Lillian freeze…

"Aero?"

He cracked open his eyes, showing the ice and brown eyes looking slightly crossed at her… "you have pretty eyes." He very groggy mumbled…

Lillian took a moment, a smile tugged… then realization hit, making her frown and quickly punched his fender as hard as she could.

He snapped awake, His expression both surprised and hurt, "Ow!". His awed expression just looked at her in pure shock. "What is up with you! First ramming into me and now your punching me! For a girl you're a violent little thing!"

Lillian rose on her tires "Hey at least I don't lie and faint all the time!"

Aero scrunched up his grill, "That has never happened to me before! Must be because I'm dragging your weight around."

Lillian was appalled, "And what is that suppose to mean? You're the one that did this stupid magic trick in the first place! You took me!"

Aero tried holding back his anger, "I was trying to show you what you saw."

Lillian just stared at him, "You're insane… You are a mad, Crazy car! Take me home now!"

Aero found himself angrily laughing, "Well princess, I would love to drop you off at your castle so that you can have your 'happily ever after', but I CAN'T!" He took a moment to regain his energy…

Lillian was furious, "Well why the heck not?"

"Because I'm out of it!" he tried shouting at her but couldn't reach her volume… "I never taken anyone with me while transport... ting….." His eyes half closed…

Lillian just watched him, taking a moment to settle herself a little. " Will you just tell me what on earth is going on?"

Aero looked up at her with weak eyes… then swallowed hard. "well… here's the thing… I have a gift of teleportation… Any place I can think off…. I will just 'magically' go there with a blink of an eye…"

He took a moment to breathe a few times, "but… as I just discovered….. it's ten times worse taking someone with me….."

Lillian just looked at him with a funny look. "You're lying…"

Aero slowly shook his head, "no, I'm not… look around you…. Explain why you're in Egypt….."

Lillian paused….

"I-I even have … rings on my eyes…." Aero sighed softly…. "Please… Please do not tell anyone about this…."

Lillian watched his weak eyes steady on hers not glancing to the lower left corner like he was lying…. It was truth.

"I won't, but… Why do you have a gift?" Lillian settled down, watching him with slightly worried eyes…

"Born with it. It's a… genetic thing…" Aero's eyes locked with hers , letting his gold ring flicker in his eyes.

Lillian jumped back in shock " you do have rings!"

The gold rings flickered away just as quickly as it came. " do you believe me now…?" he whispered lowly to her, his weak miss-matched eyes looking up at hers..

Lillian just sat there unsure as to what to say…

Aero sighed lightly, "…Do you trust me now?"

She thought for a second… giving a very slight unsure nod….

Aero felt a tug of a crooked smile, "Are you going to punch me now?" His eyes sparkled in amusement.

Lillian chuckled at that, "Are you going to lie to me?"

Aero paused, "I have been straight forward with you since we left the hospital." That crooked smile tugged even more showing his perfect teeth.

Lillian paused… "… Even with the eyes thing?"

Aero paused…. "The eyes thing?"

Lillian's cerulean blue eyes weakened a tad. Aero's mismatched eyes weakened with hers…. " You said that my eyes were pretty…"

Aero blinked, "I didn't mean that at all…"

Lillian rolled back, hurt.

"You're eyes aren't pretty… they're quiet lovely… beautiful…." Aero's gave a warm smile. His Ice and sugar brown eye very soft.

Lillian eyes softened... Then blinked a few times….snapping her attention

"Ah.. how are you feeling?" Lillian threw in quickly to stop her mind from over thinking the complement….

Aero paused, slightly confused at the random question… 'Did she even take the compliment to heart…?'

A slight frown pulled on his face, "I'm still a little dizzy, but if you want..." His mismatched eyes fell on the ground, "I can take you home…."

Lillian swallowed hard, already regretting the things she demanded from him. Who was at home for her? No one, Dad left, Mom passed away, and now she lives with her Grandmother who can't seem to remember her name…

"Well, " Lillian didn't really want to leave just yet... How many times do you run into someone that can do real magic tricks. "You didn't get to choose a place to show me yet…." A small smile tugged her grill.

Aero felt a smile tug, "Well, alright then. If you say so."

He paused for a moment thinking about it… Then tugging her side, as she got close to him, clinging on to him.

Aero looked at her, she looked at him giving a weak nod. She wanted to see how this works.

Aero smile his charming crooked smile, his Gold ring shining in his eyes and just like that.

The bright scenery of the Egypt's sand…as it drained away from the field of vision. Revealing a twilight scenery of a clam city, the street lights twinkling in the streets, a Big tower was seen ahead of her… a distinct tower that she was seen in books and dreamed of as a little girl….

"P-Paris?" Her voice was in pure awe, "That's the most Romantic place on earth!"

Aero smiled at her, "Well… it still is pretty… They have…a lot…of…good…" his smile weakened, his mismatched eyes rolling to the back of his head… "…ssstuff…"

Aero slowly collapsed at her side, causing Lillian prepare herself for his weight to crash down on her.

"Oh.. oh geez…. Come on big boy, let's get out of the street…. " She grunted a little forcing both him and her to move out of the street and into a little park. An accordion player greeted them with classic Paris music that you'd hear in all the movies. She smiled weakly at the accordion player as she drove by him.

The Music stopped. "Avez-vous besoin d'aide jolie dame?"

She blinked at the French randomly spoken to her… "Oh sorry, I only speak English…"

The Peugeot RCZ that played the accordion smiled and chuckled lightly, "Oh, My mistake. I should of know better, Seeing a pretty lady like yourself, I should of know you came from the states."

She tried put on a polite expression for the over friendly French men….

"Oh you speak English?"

"Oui" He smiled with his French charm, "Now, as I will ask my question again, Does a pretty lady like yourself need a little help?"

She smiled, "Well… It's alright I got him." Then the weight suddenly got lighter on her side.

"No no no, It is my pleaser Mademoiselle."

She blinked in surprise… "Thank you. You're too kind."

He chuckled, "I couldn't stand to see someone as a delicate rose handle such a load on her shoulder… So, who is this gentlemen? Your petit ami? Fiancé? Mari?"

She blinked a little embarrassed, "No, No, He's nothing like that."

"Oh? So you have no lover?" The Peugeot wiggled his brows up and down… Causing Lillian to be a little uncomfortable.

"No I do not… but… I'm not looking for anything at the moment…."

She parked underneath a tree slowly resting her new dear friend down on the ground. "Thanks for your help." She said politely to the overly friendly French man….

"Ah, my dear, the night is still young! And the moon is full tonight… Why don't I show you what love is?"He smiled as he rolled to face her. "Leave this brute… and come with me."

She pushed in to Aero's side more, uncomfortable.

"No, I need to watch him." She said looking at Aero for a second, then back at the overly friendly Frenchman.

"He's fine." He chuckled at the expression, "You don't need to worry about me, my dear! You can trust me."

Her face was hinted fear and her cerulean eyes showed anger. "Stay away from me."

"Oh What's the matter? Don't be afraid, You'll love it!" He rolled closer to her, inches away from her lips….

She tensed up at Aero's side…. "Back off!"

He didn't stop rolling forward, she felt even more tense.

_**WHAM!**_

She froze in surprise as a quick movement blurred her vision, forcing the French men to jerk back funny… then her senses kicked in….

Aero just punched him.

Aero's eyes were fierce as the frame that guarded her tensed up tenfold… "Back. Off." His voice was low and fierce as he stared the car down…

The stunned Peugeot snapped his eyes back at the Dodge Dart…. "Hey! What is your problem! I thought you two weren't together."

Aero paused a second…. Swallowed hard… then looked right back into his eyes. "Si vous appuyez à nouveau votre chance, je vais vous couper ouverte comme un poisson."

The French men looked at him baffled, "Vous parler ma langue?"

Aero nodded "Oui."

The French men paused, His eyes narrowed on his. "Bon, je ne veux pas la jolie dame d'entendre notre conversation…"

Aero's grill curled, "Regardez ce que vous dites."

The French men held his tires out. "C'est ma pensée…."

Aero's features relaxed very little. "Restez à l'écart, elle est à moi. Allez trouver un autre désespérée touriste."

The French men curled his lip… "Je ne vais pas à la fois l'un de vous plus." He huffed out of frustration as he looked over at Lillian, "Hope you have a wonderful evening that matches the radiance of your beauty."

Aero watched him with very narrowed eyes as the accordion playing French men drove away slowly from the couple. The further the car drove away… the more Aero relaxed….. "I really hate French men…." He paused, exhaling softly to calm his nerves… Then looked over at the soft pink Buick. "Are you alright?"

Lillian paused, blinking a few times… "Y-Yeah, just fine."

Aero's eyes softened… "I shouldn't of brought you here…. I'm sorry… If I knew that this was going to happen… I would of never brought you here."

Lillian swallowed hard, "Aero, it's fine… Nothing happened….". Her face smiled a little. "And… I'm curious as to why you brought me here…. "

Aero weakly shrugged, "I always loved Paris… and I always had dreams of… " He paused in his speech as he caught his eyes with hers…

He then, blinked a few times, clearing his throat… "Well… I had dreams of Paris…"

Lillian watched the slightly embarrassed Dodge look off to the side, playing with the dirt with his tire… She didn't understand right away as too what he was getting at…. Until a surge of realization, and a ripple of excitement fluttered her heart….. He was talking about love….

Lillian paused… shaking the feeling off…. 'No! No no no! I ain't gunna fall for that! That jerk ran into me!'

Lillian swallowed hard, watching his features, his eyes falling on the ground..… 'but he was sorry…'

She shook her grill, 'So what! He still lied to me!' Then she paused in thought, her cerulean eyes looking at her surroundings … Paris… Breath taking, magnificent, Paris… Then her wondrous eyes were glued on him again… 'But…. If everyone knew about his gift….he would be used….abused…. because of his talents…'…

Aero's eyes lifted to her meeting her gaze... causing her heart to skip a beat…..

'He has trust issues… just like me…..'

Aero was the first one to break the gaze, "You want to… go up …. To the …. Tower with me?" His mismatched eyes were very unsure, as he held a tire out towards her. He wasn't unsure of her, just unsure on her answer… there was a fear in his eyes…. A fear she would say… no.

Lillian didn't say a word… Her cerulean eyes looked deep into his…as she gently took his tire.

The Ice and brown eyes of his softened tenfold as he held her tire tenderly in his… A gold ring shinned around them….and just like that….

The park faded around them…. as the safety fences surrounded them….. the dull lights of the town below almost looked like fallen stars….

Lillian breathed in the sight… She never would have thought she would see herself up here with a guy she barely knew… and yet…

She felt as though she knew him her whole life…..

Aero's gold ring around his eyes flickered away…. Causing his eyes to close tight together…. "agh…"

Lillian pushed up against his side, supporting him, "are you alright Aero?" She asked softly, concern heavy in her voice….

Aero trembled slightly, as he tried holding his own…. "I… I think I can fight it…." He grunted as his head kept spinning from the draining feeling he got from using his gift. "Since…Since when did you start to care… " A weak joking smile tugged from his pain stricken features… "I thought you hated me…."

Lillian chuckle, "Now hang on! Hate is such a harsh word… I wouldn't say _hate_…."

Aero's crooked smile tugged even more, "No you just didn't like the sight of me."

Lillian gave a light laugh " No… more like I held a grudge…. You did get in my way…."

Aero laughed, "You ran into me!"

Lillian shot a playful glare, "You started it with your little Houdini act."

Aero smiled wide at this energy she sent off to him…. there was just some chemistry ….

"Houdini act you say? So are you saying that I can do magic tricks?"

Lillian chuckled, her eyes danced with his… "Well… bring me to Paris in a blink of an eye is pretty magical." Her mouth curved in a bashful smile.

Aero found himself pulling her closer to him, watching the view together…

"Are you alright?" Aero whispered to her gently…

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Lillian whispered back to him, confusion in her voice.

"You're trembling, my dear." Aero whispered, concern in his voice.

Lillian was confused… until she noticed her tremble….

"Are you alright, is this too forward?... I… I know we just met but….It's just…" he chuckled nervously at that…

Lillian's face flushed, "Oh no, it's not that at all…." She leaned into him more… showing him that she was fine with the closeness…..

Aero blinked a few times before smiling approvingly. "Well, okay. I just want to be sure. You did hate me so …."

Lillian chuckled softly, "No…. I didn't hate you…"

Aero chuckled, "oh, hang on. You _dislike_ me."

Lillian playfully nudged him, " No I don't _dislike _you."

Aero felt a tug of a smile, "So… You don't dislike me."

"No , I don't Aero."

"That's a double negative…" Aero's very soft eyes sparkled… " If you get rid of the negative… it's says you like me."

Lillian's face flushed even more at the thought of that…. "Well… I… ah…"

Aero chuckled, "Don't fret my dear… I'm just teasing you."

Lillian smirked, "You just love teasing me don't you."

Aero chuckled, nuzzling her side causing Lillian to giggle from his affection. Aero paused, realizing what he just did… "Ah… I'm sorry….I-I don't know what came over me…." He cleared his throat, nervously his face tinting a few shades…. "I think… Paris is starting to get to me."

Lillian chuckled warmly, "It is a romantic place isn't it…?"

Lillian's eyes locked with his... There was just this pull that she felt with him… a safety that she craved… a feeling of want… importance… love….

Aero blinked, "Lillian?" he softly questioned her…

Lillian blinked, "Huh?"

Aero chuckled softly at her expression, amusement sparkling in his Ice and Brown eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lillian paused, her face getting really red, "Oh!... Yes… I just…. Ah…. Paris is getting to me too…"

Aero smiled a crooked smile, a smile Lillian started to love on him…. "Paris is like that I guess…."

She smiled, causing her cerulean eyes to sparkle in the twinkling light…. Something that He started to love about her….. "Yes…. Paris…." She breathlessly said….

They just stared at each other…. This morning…. They didn't even know that they existed…. Before noon…. They ran into each other…. Afternoon … They were mad at each other in the desert…. But now…. …

They felt inseparable…

"Oh, allez !"

Both of them jumped back, as they looked at the crowding French Folk watching the pair with hunger in their eyes…. "Allez-vous l'embrasser ou quoi?" a French girl sounded a little pleading, her eyes sparking with hope…

Aero blushed multiple shades of red. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas ..."

" Embrasse-la! " She shouted at him…

Lillian was puzzled… "Aero… What is she saying…"

Aero's face was very red… as he swallowed hard…. "They want me to do something…"

Lillian raised a brow, not sure as too what is troubling him so…. "Do what?"

He rested his trembling tire on the side of her grill….. "This…."

Before she could say another word, Aero very gently pressed his lips with hers….Lillian froze at the electricity that pulsed through her frame…. She slowly closed her eyes….. pushing into his kiss….

The audience applauded around them, showing their approval and excitement of the touching scene.

Aero chuckled, pulling back just enough. "Êtes-vous heureux maintenant?" He nervously said to the French Girl who giggled, "Oh, ne pas agir comme vous n'avez pas envie de le!"

Aero laughed.

"Wait! You kissed her?" Quinn looked at his father with disgust on his face. "Ugh! Why would you want to do that!"

The Dad chuckled at his son, "That's what happened when you like a girl Quinn…. You kiss them."

Quinn just looked at his father strangely… Skyler gave a half smile, "Don't you remember Quinn? Mom use to kiss us goodnight…."

Quinn just adjusted his stance, "It's different! I mean she's our mom!"

The Dad chuckled, "Well who was she before she was your mom?"

Quinn looked at his father puzzled, "Your wife? Duh…"

Dad smiled, "But what was she _before _ I married her?"

Quinn paused… "Well…. Ahhh….."

Skyler chuckled, " fiancé…"

The Father of the two boys chuckled, " Before that… and before girlfriend…."

Both boys paused in speech….. causing another low chuckle from the Dodge Dart…. "She was just another school girl…. That I liked at the time."

The light green Buick gave out a small "oh…"

The dark red Dodge gave a small "agh…."

The Dad of the two hugged both of them, " You won't understand until you get older… And think about it this way… If it wasn't for that little French girl, I probably would have never had you two. And I love you two more than anything on this earth." He nuzzled each one of them causing them to smile…

"I love you too Dad!" They both simultaneously said causing them to chuckle at their twin moment.

Quinn looked up at his father, "So… What happened?... You kissed mom…. Then what?... did you Marry her?"

"Did you take her somewhere else?" Skyler also asked his father.

"Yeah! What happened?"

Dad smiled a soft smile, remembering that day…. "Well… You see… from then on… there was this connection we shared….We knew our lives would never be the same again….."

Lillian looked up at Aero, her blush on her face could be seen from miles away….

"wow…" she said breathlessly as she smiled a bright bashful smile at him….

Aero's face lightened up and his eyes were soft, amusement dressing his features… "Wow…?"

Lillian gave a nervous laugh "Well, I can't think of another word besides…" She stared right into his eyes…losing herself all over again… "Wow…"

Aero's eyes softened….. "Yeah, I guess wow could sum that up huh?"

Lillian took a moment to soak it all in. Aero … The sliver Dodge Dart with a patch on his side that connected her to him….. His wondrous miss matched Ice and Brown eyes….. That Charming crooked little smile…. Appalled by his "cool" nature, but suddenly and strangely…. Attracted to him….. Wanting to be close to him…. wanting him to hold her tight and close…. Kisses her fender affectionately … to feel safe in his embrace…. Loved….. important…..

Her thoughts came back to the present as Aero eyes just looked at her with very tender eyes… She...

She started having such strong feelings … instantly…. Like…..

….Like Magic…

She smiled a little more…. "Wow indeed…."

Aero smiled nuzzling her side…..Lillian smiled, giving a soft kiss on his fender.

Aero's face flushed a tint of red causing Lillian to giggle….

"Angelique!"

The couple looked at the parent glaring at the little French girl that shouted before…. The Mom yelling at her in fluent French causing the French girl to squirm from the rage she was getting….

Lillian's eye widened , "MeMa!"

Aero blinked at her sudden outburst. "MeMa?"

Lillian looked up at him with slightly frightened eyes, "MeMa, My grandma, I live with her… I-I've been out too long! W-What if someone told her about the crash! What if-"

Aero shushed her very gently, "I'll take you home Lillian…. Don't fret my dear…." His warm soft eyes weakened and dulled slightly from the knowledge of this night coming to an end. "I'm sorry, that this explanation took so long …"

Lillian shook her hood, "No no, I'm not sorry at all. This night was…better than what I could have dreamed of… but I'm worried about staying out too late, causing her to worry…."

Aero eyes weakened… "I understand." He paused deep in thought… "I'll take you home."

Lillian felt heartbroken by his reaction… "Aero… it's not like I want to leave you….I don't want to leave you I…." Her mouth shut tight….

Aero's spark lit up back in his eyes….

"I want you…" Lillian paused in her speech again, her face blushing red…. "I want you to stay with me…. I want you to be with me…. I want you to never leave me….. I…I…" She blinked a few times to hold back her watery eyes. The emotion was just pouring out of her mouth, saying things she meant to keep in her head…. But… …she… just…. Could stop herself…

She needed him….

Aero's face got hot, a bashful smile growing…. "Just about to say the same thing….."

It was strange…. Lillian and Aero …. Suddenly wanting each other…. Needing each other…. Attracted to each other…

….._like magic_….

"Maybe, when both of us get home… we could… call each other… or write letters or something." Lillian smiled with hope in her eyes…

Aero paused… his eyes dulled….. "… Lillian …. T-That's why I … ah…we ran into each other….. .. My old man kick me out of the house…" His eyes weakened…. "I… I don't think I have a place you can call, or mail too…."

Lillian paused, her eyes weak for a second at the hard blow that he had to face….. then… a thought popped in her head, "Stay with me."

Aero's eyes widened at the thought, "What?"

Lillian nodded, "Stay with me, at my house… My MeMa doesn't even know my name….. I sure she wouldn't mind…"

Aero smile returned…. Hope returned to his senses…

####

"Absolutely not!" The 1910 green senile roadster looked at the silver Dodge with distant faded gray eyes…. "That mister guy sir is not treading one tire in this house!"

…. Or… Aero's hopes would be crushed…..again…..

"MeMa! Just listen, He's a really nice sweet guy! If you could just let him stay for a least one night…." Lillian pleaded with her Grandma as best as she could.

"Lisa I don't care if he is the president of the united states…" Aero raised a frame in confusion at the 'state of fact' the green roadster blurted at her as he watched them through a window… "He and his secret service need to go back to the white house to run the country!"

Lillian sighed, "My name is Lillian, MeMa."

"Billion! He's a billion to his name!"

Aero's mismatched eyes blinked in more confusion….

"MeMa, please… just let him stay….."

"No! And my word is final!"

Lillian just stared at her… then made her way towards the Door, causing Aero to back away for the window to face the door.

Lillian pushed through the door with her body low to the ground. Her cerulean eyes looked weak and defeated as she looked up at Aero…

Aero felt his jaw lock in place…. "You want me to try?"

Lillian's eyes watered slightly… "I don't think it's going to do much, but if you want… you're welcome to try."

Aero watched her sink lowly. "Hey… Don't give up hope yet…."

Aero gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, on his way through the door over towards the grandmother.

"Who are you!" The Old women shouted in fear. Aero cleared his throat, and very calmly spoke…..

"What color is the sky?"

Lillian blinked at his random question, 'what?' She mouthed to no one as she just looked at him like he was just as crazy as her MeMa.

"It depends on the time of day?" The grandma answered strangely to the stranger.

"What day is it?"

"Top of the morning."

"What's the top of a house?"

"What's the top of your list?" She asked him more calmly than the beginning of the conversation.

"The old man down the road."

"And his favorite dish?"

"He showers daily."

"Ah!" The Grandmother smiled at him, Aero smiled back. The Grandma continued "So, why is Christmas at noon?"

"Because the tire could fit on their rims."

"So the fish didn't die?"

"Of course. You should know that leap year is next year…."

"Oh! What if the butterflies fall from the tree?"

"Then the earth will spin like crazy until everyone starts speaking in Chinese going 'Where's the taillights!' …." Aero smiled wider. The Grandmother nodded approvingly.

"You can call me MeMa."

"You can call me Aero."

MeMa smiled, " Where's Liz?"

Aero chuckled, " The table cloth is on the clock."

MeMa chuckled, "Oh! I have the change officer!"

Aero smiled, "Lillian?"

MeMa looked past Aero, "Lillian, come here my dear."

Lillian came in with the most puzzled expression on her face…

"It's a shame that Aero has no place to stay, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if he spend a few nights here?" MeMa looked at Lillian with calm grandmother like eyes.

Lillian gasped as she looked over at Aero…. Awestruck…. Dumbfounded…. Amazed…..

"H-How did you….?" She whispered to Aero… Aero just shrugged, "Just say yes."

Lillian looked up at her Grandmother… and gave a single nod. "Yes, I'd like that."

MeMa smiled, "Welcome to the Family Sugar!" She said as she rolled over to the suddenly uncomfortable Dodge as she gave him a huge hug….His eyes looked over at Lillian as he slowly mouthed, "." 

Lillian smiled, laughing softly at Aero's expression. Aero's smile grew at the sound of her laugh, his eyes lit up… The sound of her laugh, the joy in her voice warmed his heart….. He never thought one girl could touch his heart….

Lillian's smile softened at Aero's soft eyes….

It happened so fast…. And just…. Out of nowhere….

Like Magic…

"So Great MeMa let you stay?" Skyler asked a question as he yawned slightly…

The Dad chuckled, Nuzzling his side affectionately, "Well of course she did, She loved me!"

Quinn snuggled closer to his father's side, resting on him, "but all you did was say random things…." He spoke in a groggy voice….

The Dad smiled, nuzzling Quinn as well, "Why don't you boys call it a night?"

Quinn looked up at his father, "Noo… You're not done with the story."

The father blinked. "I'm not?"

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, what about you and mom getting married?"

The Dad took a moment to think. "You guys really want to hear about Me and your mother kissing in front of a bunch of people?"

Both Quinn and Skyler curled their lips in disgust.

"I thought so." The Dad said amused.

"I mean how long was it till you and mom got married?" Quinn asked softly.

"Oh, It was a few months after we moved in with Great MeMa that I propose to her. And about another three months we were married at a homey little church in Oklahoma where your mother was baptized. And then…. About a year later, she was carrying you two."

Quinn and Skyler smiled at that.

"We didn't know there was going to be two of you until the day of the delivery!" The Father chuckled at the memory… remembering the stunned faces of his and his wife's face…..

"I remember, Momma said you fainted…." Quinn snickered quietly.

The Father paused, and then looked at his son. "Hey, when you get older and when you have kids, you'll understand…."

Quinn rolled his eyes, "yeah, o-kay."

Dad smiled softly, "Just trust me on that." He leaned a little, kissing his fender, "I think that's enough of a story for one night…. " He leaned over to his other son that was half asleep at his side giving a kiss on his fender, "I love you two…."

Quinn settled down on the mat along with his brother…. "we love you Dad…" both of the groggily said..

The Father smiled warmly as he slow pulled away from his two boys, shutting the light off, and gently shutting the door behind him.

"Dad?"

The father was just outside the door when he heard his child call him. He opened the door a crack… " Yes?"

"…C-Can you leave the door open?" Skyler spoke very quietly from where he rested…

The sliver dodge dart felt a soft smile tug on his face… "Of course… Goodnight."

He slowly shut it just enough to let a crack of light shine through to their room…

Aero smiled to himself, as he slowly rolled to his bedroom… the closer he got to his room, the smaller his smile got….

When he reached the empty master bedroom… his heart was filled with sorrow…

He slowly turned on a side lamp, letting out a small sigh as he looked at the photograph of him and his wife on their wedding day….. The smile on their faces, the light in their eyes, that spark, that chemistry, that attraction, that ….love…..

His eyes watered slightly, he missed her laugh…. He missed the joy that she seemed to bring on this earth….

His mismatched eyes looked down through his tears at the blurry wedding ring he never took off….nor will he ever take off….

Eight years with her…. just wasn't long enough for him...

_* "Aero… I know what's wrong….." Lillian smiled weakly at him, her tired eyes half closed. "The Doctors told me what's been wrong with me this whole time…." She sounded out of breath, over top of the beeping monitors that surrounded the frail buick…._

_Aero looked at her with red puffy eyes…. Holding her tire oh so tenderly in his own….. He was scared…._

"_W-What's that sweetheart?" Aero swallowed hard, resting a nuzzle with her… taking it all in….savoring it…. He was glad his mother watched the boys at home…. He didn't want them to see their dad like this…._

_Lillian swallowed hard, pushing into him weakly…. "Doctors say… that I'm pregnant ….."_

_Aero froze, "Pregnant?"_

_Lillian very weakly nodded._

"_H-How far along are you?" Aero's eyes blinked a few more times, some tears retreating at the new…_

"_about four months, going on five…." She smiled weakly again… "and no … it's not twins…."_

"_Oh thank heavens…" Aero weakly forced a chuckle, making Lillian have a broken weak laugh… "You don't want another pair of twins?"_

"_I love our boys… but we would have our tires full with another pair of twins… " Aero chuckled a broken chuckle….._

_She laughed again… which was cut short…._

"_Hon' are you alright?" Aero swallowed hard as he felt her body tense up…_

_She gritted her teeth, and her breathing became very labored…. "S-Something's wrong Aero…..Something… Agh!" She gasped, clutching herself…. _

_Aero's eyes widened, "I-I'll go get a Doctor…" He rushed out of the room out to the hallway, his eyes wide, and his voice trembling…. "S-Somebody help! M-My wife needs a Doctor!" *_

Aero felt his bottom lip shake from the memory of that day….. tears started trailing down his face….

_*' the doctor came out of the ER…. Looked up at the dodge dart trembling in his spot… "Are you Mr. Comenetto?"_

_Aero looked up at the BMW… and lightly nodded his grill…_

_The Doctor 's eyes weakened, making Aero's oil turn cold…._

"_The pregnancy was complicated, being that her first pregnancy was with unexpected twins, causing her womb to be scarred and torn…." The Doctor swallowed hard, "The placenta parted from the wall causing a major hemorrhage…." _

_Aero's eyes slowly died…._

_The Doctor took a moment to look at Aero's response….the Doctors face went very grave…. "Once the placenta parted…. the baby didn't get enough air and nutrition …. And suffocated to death….."_

_Aero's breath caught in his throat…._

"_The hemorrhage was so great….. we… couldn't stop it in time….."_

_Aero felt his heart stop…._

_The Doctor just watched him with weak eyes… "I'm so sorry Mr. Comenetto…."_

_The Tears gushed down his face…. As he fell on the floor…. And cried his broken heart out to the heavens…..*_

Aero felt himself shake from his held back sobs… His breathing very broken as he just looked at the photograph…. Gently stroking the one side of it with a tire…..

"What a blessing you were to me Lillian…." He choked… almost broke down from talking….. "I just wished you stayed a little longer…."

He swallowed hard, as he then looked up at the heavens…. "God, I think you're the only man I can trust with her… " His broken laugh… "Just…. Can you tell her I love her with all of my heart, and all that I am…. And… Wish her…." His strength was failing on him….. causing him to shake more…. His breathing was so broken he had trouble talking without crying…. "W-W-Wish her a happy anniversary for me….. will ya?" He coughed a few times from his tears….

He took a moment to regain his composure… before shutting off the light…. And resting on the mat…. "I love you Lillian…"

….._ "I love you Aero."…._

A very small smile pulled from his mouth…. He can swear he can still hear her sweet voice….as if she was right there at his side….. and for a minute…. He can almost feel her warm frame resting on his… like all those years ago….

….. like magic….

**PLEASE post a comment! How was it!**


End file.
